innsandtavernsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kaezen Revinth
Basic Info Name: Kaezen Revinth Age: 42 Class: Swordmage Race: '''Eladrin '''Alignment: Good Deity: Corellon and Ioun Played By: Jordan Character Stats *'Strength:' 12 *'Constitution:' 15 *'Dexterity:' 12 *'Intelligence:' 21 *'Wisdom:' 10 *'Charisma:' 13 Biography Since he was young, Kaezen had lived in the small city of Arvent. While it was a mostly human colony, his family had found comfort in the simple life there. Although for him his family consisted only of his mother, Siryn. His father, Talorn, was around for the first year or two of his life, but apparently his interest in the arcane arts was something that could not be tied down. For most of Kaezen's life his father was nowhere to be found, occasionally sending some small gift or stopping in on his way to somewhere else. Kaezen bore no hard feelings towards the man, because he was just a man, a stranger in Kaezen's eyes. Kaezen enjoyed the life that he had, eventually learning to wield a blade so that he may join the city guard. After all, in this city most people would either learn to make the steel or learn to use it, and he chose the latter as it payed better. One day Kaezen went to see his mother and she told him of a letter she had received, but had no recollection of what it said. Puzzled, Kaezen asked to read it, but she had thrown it into the fire without knowing why. Over the next three weeks Siryn would grow ill, with no cause to be found. Kaezen tried to find any sort of healer or medecine he could from traveling merchants, but each attempt failed. For the first time Kaezen wished for Talorn to appear, hoping he may have some magic way to bring her back, but to no avail. On the 22nd day, she passed. Kaezen buried himself in his training to try and distract himself. Only a week after her passing, a messenger would come for Kaezen as well. He came from Fallcrest at the request of Talorn. His father had seemingly vanished a month ago, leaving no message or trace. Should he ever be gone without word for so long, Talorn had arranged for word to be sent to Kaezen, asking him to come to his home. Kaezen was reluctant to do as his father wished, for a man he had never really known. The more he thought about it, though, the more he realized there was nothing left for him here. So he set off in the hopes of finding some answers as to where his father was when they needed him most. Having rarely traveled outside of Arvent, Kaezen had no idea what to expect. Upon arriving in Fallcrest he was amazed at the adventurer's city, with so many different people. He was led to a small home with the Revinth name above the door. It was strange to imagine a place where Talron may have lived steadily, but when he entered he realized it was hardly a home at all. If anything it was some sort of workshop. Books, papers, tomes, and strange objects littered the floor and walls. He was told that the house and items were his to do as he wished. It seemed his father was last seen returning to this place and was not seen since. On a large desk he found drawings and writings about some sort of gates. Without any real knowledge of the arcane to go on, he began to read, studying whatever materials he could. As he studied he found that he had a knack for this materials, clearly taken from his father. He felt the need to utilize this knowledge, but refused to put down his blade. So he would learn to pt both to use. His skill with the blade would remind him where he came from, while the arcane studies would get him ever closer to understanding what had happened. Kaezen was 21 when he inherited that house. He would spend the next 10 years in diligent practice and study. Honing these new arts, trying to adapt whatever new studies he came across, for he knew that he would not be able to stay in there forever. He gave particular attention to those papers and notes he had first found, eventually realzing they were about a person or object's ability to move between spaces, and where they went. Kaezen found this to be particularly useful as a means of combat, and would be ready to put it to the test. He would finally take to the adventuring work that the town was famous for, picking up any job he could to find new artifacts or knowledge to expand his own collection, still working to put the pieces together and find out what happened so many years ago. The name Kaezen became known as one who would take on all kinds of work to investigate some arcane incident, or at least to be paid with such items. Adventures Affiliations Category:Played Characters